For example, JP-A-2003-137007 describes a display device having a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel in which a plurality of pixels is formed in the form of matrix. In the described display device, a pointer image indicating a pointer and a path image indicating rotational motion of the pointer image are displayed on the display panel.
In such a display device, an area where the pointer image moves in a rotational manner is separated into multiple fan-shaped sections with respect to a direction of rotation of the pointer image, and one of the multiple fan-shaped sections is displayed as the path image. For example, one of the multiple fan-shaped sections is displayed as the path image in a color different from a color of a background of the pointer image, and the remaining fan-shaped sections is displayed in the color of the background. Further, images of thirty frames are switched in a second, and thus motions of the pointer image and the path image are displayed on the display panel.
Although not described in JP-A-2003-137007, if a speed of the rotational motion of the pointer image is high, such as if an angle defined between the pointer image in one frame and the pointer image in the subsequent frame is large, the motion of the pointer image will be recognized as flapping or discontinuous between the frames. That is, it is difficult to display the pointer image to move smoothly.